Everything Goes Wrong
by Nononaka
Summary: Rex isn't the only EVO Providence has. They have more. More people. Luckily, this girl seems normal enough. Sure, kind of scary and extremely stubborn, but she's someone his age who is similar to himself. Unfortunately, her dysfunctional life starts taking a toll, and now there's some guys going around killing high ranking commanders of Providence. Things are starting to go bad...
1. Chapter 1

He fell to the ground convulsing from the venom that was pulsing through his body. It was in his own apartment. Attacked in his own apartment. But there he was, dying. As he laid on the floor, shaking and groaning, another man stood over him. The standing man had pale blue skin, which was littered with scars. His sclera was a dark blue and his pupils were a bright blue. Smirking, he crouched beside the dying man, shaking his head.

"Such a pity," he chuckled, almost mockingly, "You should have just told me what you wanted! Maybe we would both be happier now." His smirk fell into a frown as his face slightly contorted into a grimace. "Maybe I should just end it for you now," he raised his hand, which was morphed into a claw, which was coated with blood and an unknown poison, "But why should I help you when you refused to help me?" His victim didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. A few more seconds passed before his body shut down. The evil man continued to crouch for a while longer, glaring at the now dead body dissatisfied. This wouldn't work.

"Sir," he looked up to his partner, a young girl with eyes all over her contorted body, "We should leave soon. The authorities will be arriving soon." He sighed.

"Yes, Heather," he murmured, "I know." He stood up, continuing to stare at the dead man. "You go on," he urged the girl. She opened her mouth to argue, but he stopped her with a wave of his hand, "I'll be with you in a moment. I just need to send a message." She hesitated for a moment, before leaving, turning back one finally time before shutting the door behind her. The man sighed, turning away and looked at the desk his victim was writing at when they broke in. "Let's see what you were trying to hide," he chuckled, remembering the man as he attempted to shove away his paperwork as he was seized.

He turned the papers over, mulling to himself quietly. All of it seemed cryptic. Like a code. He frowned. He didn't have time to crack this...and if he took all the papers, it would give the authorities more clues. As time passed on, he became more aware of his surroundings, listening for any sirens or any sign that someone would come in. Then, as he flipped a file over, his eyes widened.

"There you are..." he smirked as he found it. This wasn't a complete waste of time after all! He quickly shifted through the other pages to ensure that there was nothing left. There wasn't.

* * *

"Boss must be insane if he thinks we can wait any longer," a gruff man with arms covered in jagged rocks growled, "Let's just go." His partners looked at him, not reciprocating the annoyance.

"Remington," a woman spoke, almost chillingly, "if you complain one more time, I will personally make sure you suffocate in this alleyway." Remington puffed his chest and threatening walked over to her.

"Well, Skyler, you'll have to do that before I crush your skull-"

"You will do no such thing," Heather hissed. Skyler and Remington stopped arguing but continued to glare at each other. "If either of you say another word that even has a _hint_ of a threat, I swear-"

"Now, now, Heather," the group turned to look as they heard their leader leaving the building, "I do admit, I was taking my sweet time!" The group turned steadily toward their boss, Skyler and Remington looking at the ground as to a scolding from their boss. Heather looked at the files underneath his arm.

"Did you find something," she whispered. He smirked as he held the files in front of himself.

"Not exactly what I was looking for," he chuckled, "but it'll help us with our goal!" Remington looked up.

"We're going to-?"

"Not yet," his boss shock his head, "I only got a couple of names. But we'll be getting there." He looked at the files again. The company looked at each other as the time passed. Heather was the first to step up.

"We're lucky no one has found his body yet. We need to leave sir!" Heather urged him to move, but he stayed planted, a disturbing smirk spread across his face.

"Aren't we _beautiful_?" He purred, "They call us monsters, but look at us!" He pointed at his partners. "All our 'deformities' are what make us beautiful!" The company didn't say anything. Suddenly, sirens howled in the distance. The man was pulled out of his wonderment and chuckled, "I guess that's our signal."

As the murderers piled into the manhole cover in the alley, Heather stopped as she and her boss were alone.

"Sir," she whispered, "Did you find what you were looking for? The one the lost?" He sighed, almost dramatically.

"Sadly, no. I suppose they live to see another day." Heather eyed the files.

"Then who is-?"

"Rex Salazar."

 **AN:** Yeah, do any of you remember that one show on Cartoon Network called 'Generator Rex?' For a while, I didn't. Then I realized, "oh, hey, that show existed!" and got to thinking about it. Then I created this little story.

At first, I was content on letting it swim around my head. Then, like most of my stories, it got convoluted, fast. So, I decided not to let it die. So, I'm going to try and actually write a fanfiction! Wow!  
Let's see how long this will last...

Let me know if you enjoyed the story! Also, (more importantly, imo) let me know what I can improve upon! This chapter is pretty short compared to how much I usually write, so please forgive that! Hopefully, the next chapter will be much longer and have much more information (as well as introducing the main characters)!

If you're interested in these characters designs, PM me and I'll send you their designs! I don't have their designs drawn out, so it may take a bit...

Thank you for reading! Hopefully they'll be another chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"And in any case," Six finished, "I fully expect you to _behave."_ Rex struggled to appear fully awake. He honestly didn't catch half of the lecture. What he _did_ understand was that there was going to be some people or whatever… right? Slowly he raised his hand, hoping that Six was willing to take questions. Six, completely emotionless as usual, nodded at Rex, telling him to go ahead.

"Who _exactly_ is coming and why?" Six didn't changed his expression, but Rex decided there was no way he wasn't upset.

"If you had been listening, you would have known," he said simply. Rex groaned and crossed his arms.

"Well, I was listening," he huffed, trying to think of an excuse. "I just need to be reminded?" He added sheepishly. Six didn't react, and simply turned to leave the room.

"They should be here now. At least act civil, Rex." Rex got up to follow him. As they made their way to the center of the building, Rex turned to look at Six again.

"So, how does this involve me?"

"..."

Annoyance and guilt washed over Rex as he groaned, "Okay, I admit it! I should have been paying attention! Just tell me-"

"Providence decided to send a guest over for training. They're hoping to have her train with someone else will help her be more agreeable," Six said suddenly.

"Um, why? What does this have to do with me?" Six continued walking at a brisk pace, barely acknowledging Rex's question.

"You'll find out."

As they walked into the lab, the first thing Rex noticed were two people he had never seen before talking to Doctor Holiday. To say the strangers were opposites would have been an understatement. Compared to the tall, stocky, and battle-hardened man, the kid next to him, who was a small, round-faced kid with freckles, looked like a marshmallow.

The smaller kid frowned as they turned to look at the newcomers, with an annoyed stare, "Great. Who's this kid?"

"Hey! You look like you're younger than me!" Rex cried, indignant.

"Rex." Six said sternly. As Rex struggled to be polite, the kid scoffed, not caring too much for Six's warning.

"Sure," he huffed. Then the man next to him gave him a stern glare, narrowing his eyes.

"Elli." The man grunted. The kid, apparently Elli, sighed and looked to the ground.

"Right, stop talking," He muttered one last time, making the older man cast another stern glare. Doctor Holiday cleared her voice, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Rex, Six, this is Elli and Arrow Tayir," she smiled as she gestured to them. Same last name? Must be father and son, looking at the similarities and age difference. Elli must get his size from his mother...

Arrow took the introduction as a que to approach Rex and Six, giving Rex more perspective on his massive size. He was... huge? Massive? Ginormous? ...well, he was big. He had an eye-patch covering his eye, which presumably was ruined by a nasty scar. A grizzly beard covered most of his face, making him even more intimidating. Rex tensed as Arrow got closer. He could probably knock him out cold in one hit. As he extended his hand to offer a handshake, Rex studied his arm, which was covered in scars.

"I've heard a lot about both of you. From what I hear, you're not a force to be reckoned with. Pleased to meet you." He spoke with a gruff voice, but from his demeanor Rex figured that he was probably softer than he looked. Hopefully. Rex cringed as he gripped Arrow's hand. He had... a firm grasp. When Arrow let go, Rex tried not to make it look like his hand was in any pain, but as soon as Arrow had turned his back, he gripped his hand.

Rex tuned out a few words shared between Six and Arrow, before he turned back in as he noticed Arrow look back at him.

"Thank you for bearing with us," he sighed, "My daughter is… hard to deal with. I apologize for her behavior ahead of time."

"Your... daughter?" Arrow raised his eyebrow in a way that made Rex mentally face palm himself.

"I thought you would have told him?" Arrow frowned as he looked to Six for answers.

"I did." An awkward silence washed over the room.

"You don't listen either," Arrow stared at Rex, "Do you?"

* * *

"That was _not_ my fault! ...right? Right!" Rex groaned to himself as he walked into the jungle-like training area. "I couldn't have known about that! Well, except I could of because Six told me. But that's beside the point, I wasn't paying attention!" Rex grinned, "Yeah! I couldn't have done anything!"

After a moment of mulling over his thoughts, he groaned and face-palmed himself. "That couldn't have been any worse…

He sighed as the door opened to the training zone. Maybe the meeting with Arrow's daughter wouldn't be as embarrassing. He walked into the jungle-like area, expecting to see someone, but no one was there? Confused, Rex looked around, walking out further from the door.

"You wanna know how long I've been waiting like this?" Rex held back a yelp and spun to see a girl hanging upside down from a tree. She looked almost exactly like Elli, save for a long braid that was on the side of her head. "I wanted to make an impression," she grinned, "now I can't feel my legs." Suddenly, she fell to the ground as she lifted her legs. Rex didn't move, still trying to process what just happened. Shaking his head as he attempted to push away his initially confusion he walked toward the girl, still upside down, and held out his hand as a gesture to help her up.

"Well, I guess that was one way to make an impression," he laughed. She giggled devilishly, a sly grin on her face.

"Nice to know I didn't nearly break my neck for nothin'!" Instead of taking Rex's hand, she flopped on her side and pulled herself up. "So, whaddya say we get this over with?" Rex frowned.

"Get what over with?"

"To be honest, I don't know at this point," she scoffed. Rex chuckled nervously.

"Um, I guess we should find some?" He offered. Her eyes brightened.

"Yeah! That would make sense wouldn't it!" They stood around awkwardly, not sure what to dor say next. Tori was the first to speak, "And what's your name now?" Rex blinked.

"Um, Rex. Salazar."

"Oh! Cool! I wasn't paying attention when they told me, to be honest," she chuckled sheepishly. Rex laughed with her.

"I wasn't really paying attention when Six told me either," he admitted, "like, at all." The girl's eyes lit up.

"Now at least I don't feel like an ass," she grinned, "name's Tori! Tori Tayir!" She extended her hand in the form of a fist bump, and Rex returned the gesture.

"I know where we can find some EVOs," Rex told her, "You think you can take them?" Tori nodded intensely.

"Why else would I be here?"

They began sprinting, Tori following Rex. This wasn't as bad! He and Tori really hit it off, and she seemed capable of taking care of herself.

Soon, Rex began mentally slapping himself as he realized he didn't even know if she could take care of herself, much less why she was here in the first place. Was she a part of Providence's new training program or something? What was her deal? As they approached two dog-like EVOs, Rex turned back to look at Tori as he summoned his fists. To his complete shock, she had some sort of hammer in her hands, almost like it had been summoned from thin air.

Then, the realization hit both at the same time, as their jaws dropped open in shock.

"You're an EVO?!" They yelled simultaneously. Tori was tackled to the ground by one of the EVOs in a second thanks to the distraction. Rex was only able to dodge the other in just enough time as he swung at it, and it flew into the other EVO that Tori was fighting, knocking it over. She jumped on her feet and gaped at Rex, and he was sure he had the same expression.

"What the hell?!" She screamed, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you knew!" Rex replied, slightly louder than he meant to sound. As he heard a growl, he swung and held his arms out to grab one of the EVOs that had tried to clamp its jaw around his neck and threw it off of him. He checked to see how Tori was doing, to see her swing her hammer at the other EVO and it rolled into a tree.

"I _told_ you, I wasn't paying attention when they told me!" She yelled back at him. She then started sprinting towards the EVOs, which had both now grouped up and were screeching at the two teenagers.

"What are you doing?!" Rex cried. Tori looked around her shoulder.

"Something stupid," she yelled, "Keep up!"

* * *

Elli stared down into the training zone as he watched Tori sister and Jet-or whatever his name was- fought down below. Even though he couldn't hear what either of them were saying, he could tell Tori was doing something stupid considering she had just jumped on the head of one of the EVOs.

"So," Elli jumped slightly, and turned his head around, "you want to be a scientist, right?" Elli nodded slightly at Doctor Holiday. Despite the earlier interaction he had with that kid, Elli had a nice first impression of Holiday. She was calm and seemed quite intelligent. Like someone Elli wanted to be. She smiled, "Rex can be a little… off-putting at first meeting, but he really isn't that bad kind." Elli narrowed his eyes and looked awkwardly to the side.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged, "I just think he's just annoying is all." Holiday chuckled a bit.

"Annoying works too, I suppose," she replied. Elli sighed. Silence took over for a moment before Elli relaxed a little.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I'm being tense." He looked behind him, seeing that both his father and the agent in green had left. "This is the third time we've had to be relocated because of my sister." Holiday blinked in surprise.

"Well, she needs the best training she can get, can't she?" Elli could tell Holiday was trying to cheer him up, but he wasn't convinced.

"Tori's an idiot," Elli scowled, "training isn't why we keep having to leave places." From the corner of his eye, Elli saw Holiday was concerned.

She frowned, "What makes you say that?" Elli shrugged.

"Have you seen her? She's just," he struggled to find the right words, "herself." Holiday tilted her head.

"And what's wrong with that?" Elli looked at her with a grimace.

"Once she starts talking to you, you'll see," he sighed. He then turned away from Holiday, hoping to signal that he didn't want to keep talking. He could feel she was still concerned but bit her tongue as the lab stayed quiet.

* * *

Rex smirked as the two EVOs turned tail and ran off. Panting, he collapsed on his back, soon followed by Tori, who was laughing.

Between her laughter, Tori managed to wheeze, "To be honest, I didn't think that was gonna work!" Despite his initial annoyance with her impromptu plan, he found himself laughed beside her.

"I think we're going to get along," he laughed. Suddenly, Rex heard Holiday's voice over the speakers.

"Good job you two, please come back to the lab, we need to run some tests."

Still laughing, the two stood up.

"So, how about we get to know each other?" Rex said. Tori chuckled.

"I'm Tori and I'm an EVO. There's really not that much about me." Rex shook his head.

"No way! You gotta have a hobby, right? Any special interests?" Tori seemed to consider the thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nnnope! Not really." Rex frowned.

"Wha- really," he crossed his arms, "You gotta be good at something?" Tori shook her head again.

"Not really," she shrugged, "Providence isn't really keen on letting me do things on my own." Rex frowned. After a moment of thought he grinned.

"Well, that'll change soon," Tori looked at him with a confused glance, "First chance we get, we're getting out of here!"

 **AN:** And now we meet the idiot children! Hopefully the dialogue in this is a little bit less awkward and doesn't have as many grammar mistakes and typos…

As I mentioned in the first chapter, I do have designs for these characters, so PM me if you're interested in seeing them!

Also, let me know how I can improve myself, and if you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
